


Undressed

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music, Song - Freeform, undressed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: "Why do you keep playing the same damn song over and over again!?!"





	

It had been a peaceful day today, no monsters, no anything. Sam and Dean had stayed home today, deciding that it'd just be better if they laid low. The Winchesters would soon have to go out again, so they wanted to spend the day in their hom. 

There was one thing that was bugging Dean though, and that was the damn song that Sam had on repeat. 

“Sammy! Turn that damn song off!” Sam’s head popped out from around the corner of the kitchen; he had been out there studying about some of the monster they had yet to come across. 

“Why, dear brother, should I do that?” The younger Winchester asked in an all too innocent voice. Dammit, how did he even pull it off? 

“Because Sam, it's getting annoying. You've been listening to this song for about 5 hours now.” He shouted from his position on the couch. Why couldn't Sam do something else, like come sit with him?

“Does that bother you?” This time Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring the confusion on his brother’s face. 

“Yes, it does. Are you trying to imply something to me Sammy? Bitch.” 

“Maybe I am, jeeerk.” Sam pulled his head back into the kitchen, probably to go back to studying the book he was looking over. Dean rolled off the couch, practically slinking to the kitchen. At least Sam had turned the volume down. 

“What even is this song? Also, why have you been listening to it for the past 5 hours?” 

Sam gave him a sheepish look and then reached over to turn the music off completely. “It's uh, it’s called Undressed, by Kim Cesarion.” He looked away as he said that, face lightly brushed pink. “I've been listening to it… I don't know actually, I just like the tune.”

The eldest reached across Sam, letting the song continue. Dean brushed against him slightly before pulling away. A soft sound started to come from the speaker once again.

_Hi, my name is,_  
Whatever you call me.  
So let’s get undressed,  
Cause I want to see you naked. 

Sam tried to turn the music off once again, but his phone slipped off the island. “Man, poor Sammy, looks like he's all flustered.”

“Shut up.” 

“Ah, I don't think I will.” Dean grabbed Sam’s face, pulling his head so his eyes were on Dean’s. “What's the matter with you?”

Sam looked anywhere but his brother’s eyes. He'd give anything to be in a different situation, one that wasn't as awkward. “Nothing’s the matter.”

“Then why are you all flustered? All I had to do was come in here and then you started going red like a tomato.” Dean paused, he knew he shouldn't do this, but he wanted to know just how badly Sam wanted this. He inched his face closer to Sam’s, distance too close for comfort between their lips. “Is it because of something I said?”

Once Dean was extremely close to Sam, he closed his eyes. The eldest had the nerve to ask Sam why he was all flustered, and asked if it was because of something he said. “Are you stupid?” The youngest shoved his brother away from him, standing up and walking towards the door. “If you need me, I'll be outside.” 

Dean thought about calling after him, but simply decided to follow him instead. Sam was standing on the deck that was overlooking the small lake behind their house. “Dude, seriously. What is your problem? All I asked was why you were all flustered” 

Sam’s head was hanging down slightly; he was avoiding all contact with Dean whatsoever. He wasn't gonna answer the eldest, Dean knew it. He strode over to where his brother was standing and pulled him into his embrace. Sam said nothing, didn't even budge when Dean did that.

“Go away.” Sam muttered after a few minutes. 

“What was that Sammy? Couldn't hear ya.” 

Sam turned to face Dean, still being held in his arms. The younger Winchester lightly pushed Dean away. “I said go away.”

“But why in the world would I want to do that?” Dean said, grabbing Sam by the wrist and dragging him back inside. The same damn song was playing, but this time Dean said nothing. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” The eldest didn't answer, instead turning his back to Sam before throwing his shirt off over his head. It was perfect timing as well, Dean chuckle to himself as the song seemed to agree with him. 

_So let’s get undressed,  
Cause I want to see you naked._

He turned back to Sam to see his face a bright red. “Isn't this what you wanted Sammy? I'm pretty sure from the signs I've been getting that this was it.” Sam didn't say a word, just stared at Dean’s bare chest. “Ah come on, say something Sammy. You know I don't like it when you shut me out.” 

“Bedroom, now.” That's all the youngest had to say before Dean smiled and pulled him towards the bedroom, the song fading in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one! I really actually quite enjoyed writin this one, this song has been stuck in my head for a while. Sam deals with the same problems I do, stupid catchy songs!


End file.
